The terms mouse-over, mouse hover, hover box, or the like generally refer to a graphical user interface feature in which guidance or other information is provided to a user when the user causes a cursor or pointer on a screen displaying a user interface (UI) to enter a trigger area on the screen. Current UI technology typically provides mouse-over guidance or mouse-over help (generally referred to herein as mouse-over guidance), which terms refer to an assistance information made available to a user when the user makes use of an input device to direct a pointer, cursor, or other icon on the screen (generally referred to herein as a pointer) on a screen displaying the UI to a certain position on the screen. In some examples, the mouse-over guidance is activated only if the user maintains the pointer at the certain position for more than a threshold amount of time. In the context of this application, an input device can include one or more of a mouse, a trackpad, a trackball, a touch sensitive screen, an optical pointer device, a keyboard, or any other device or approach that can be used to move a pointer on a screen between features (e.g. fields or other UI elements) of a UI.